Christmas Kisses
by WATERMELON-S33DS
Summary: christmas is a month away so it's the perfect time to start doing mistletoe prompts! so far i'm working with prompts off of tumblr, but i'll accept them here as well! just give me a pairing along with the word "kiss" and i'll do my best to write a little story for em! i'd prefer if only friends asked for oc fics, since i will know their characters (hopefully) pretty well! (sorry!)
1. Twist and Eli

Eli scrunched up his nose, crumpling the note in his hand as well.

A certain somebody had slipped a note into his pack, he wasn't able to figure out who could do that. But, now it all made sense.

Eli arrived at the rendezvous point on time, and standing in front of him was none other than Twist. Ah, Twist. The dirty bastard…

"What the hell do you want?" Eli sighed and asked, distaste obvious in his voice. Twist stepped away from the tree he was leaning on and put his hands up defensively.

"Calm down, calm down. Didn't you read the note." With crossed arms the blonde cocked and eyebrow, that sly smile of his creeping over pink lips.

Eli looked down to the piece of paper, feeling pretty confused about the whole situation until it dawned on him, this was probably some sort of trap. Most likely a dumb prank to humiliate the hero.

He was too busy focusing on his suspicions that he didn't hear the approaching footsteps.

Eli jumped with the feeling of something soft touching his cheek, he quickly stepped back and whipped his head towards the source of the feeling. Twist straightened out his posture slightly, smirk widening. Eli didn't catch onto his reason to be so happy until he glanced up and saw that all too familiar plant dangling between tan finger tips, right over both of their heads.

Putting the pieces together, Eli felt his cheeks heat up.

"Merry christmas~" Twist chimed, wrapping his free arm around Eli's shoulders and leaning in again.

"H-hey! Wait!" Eli tried to argue, but he was too flustered to find his strength. The struggle was weak, allowing Twist to easily push their lips together. The blonde couldn't help but laugh at the little noise Eli made, kind of a mixture between pleasure and humiliation, he could even feel the heat radiating off Eli's cheeks.


	2. Eli and Andi

Today was not a good day. Eli had been having horrible luck ever since he woke up.

First, he stubbed his toe on the door. Then when he went to take a shower not only was the water pressure absolute shit, but the water was freezing as well.

Now he was attempting to stomach burnt toast. He eventually gave up on chewing up the crisp, instead he began picking at the crust, watching it crumble off, some bits came off in chunks, others simply turned to dust under his fingertips.

Kord attempted to greet the boy but was met with nothing but a grumble as Eli pushed the now black coated plate away from himself, laying his head down in the spot where the plate once was.

"He's been like that all day..." Kord whispered as he was out of ear shot of the Shane. Andi tapped her chin, thinking of a way to cheer him up. Kord joined in the pondering as well. "I think I've got an idea..." Kord eventually spoke up, giving a smirk down to the little girl. He leaned down and began whispering a simple plan in her ear.

Eli ended up falling asleep where he sat, the table jerked underneath him slightly and he sat up. Curiously and tiredly looking around, Eli rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he locked focus on some slugs rolling around on the wooden surface. He gave them a weak smile before standing and walking away, he felt his shoulders crack and pop as he stretched his arms over his head, trying to reverse how stiff he'd become from sleeping at the table.

"Hey, Eli?" Andi asked, looking over the back of the couch from where she sat watching tv.

"Yeah?" He yawned and sat on the arm of the couch.

"You alright? You've been kind of grumpy all day..." She crossed her arms and rested her head on the intertwined limbs.

"...Yeah..." Eli hesitated before giving the short reply. Andi rolled her eyes at the obvious lie and stood up, heading in the direction of the kitchen. Eli sighed and let his shoulders slump down.

"Psst..." Eli turned his head to the sound and immediately froze up. With wide eyes he stared down at the shorter girl, soft lips pressed to his own. Andi stepped back and laughed as Eli nearly fell over with a face redder than a rammstone.

"Wh...w-wha..." Eli stuttered, unable to find words. Andi smiled mischeviously and pulled out the piece of mistletoe she had held above their heads from behind her back.

"I thought it'd cheer you up~" She tucked the tiny decoration into her pocket, following the action by crossing the room. Eli caught her arm and pulled her back, leaning down, holding both sides of Andi's face, he kissed her again and tried to ignore how hot his face was getting.


	3. (AU) Artha Penn and Eli

**okay, this chapter'll have a higher rating than others**

**warnings for the following things that may trigger or upset people**

**-mentions of vomit**

**-use of alcohol**

**also the mistletoe is kind of _implied_ in this one. i'm sorry i'm an idiot and forget things oops**

* * *

><p>Eli had been to plenty of parties but this was probably the lamest… While it was pretty exciting compared to most christmas parties, it was still super boring.<p>

He had shown up with a few friends, but they had all run off with other people as soon as they got there, or were now so intoxicated that they were spending time with complete strangers. Blue eyes fell to the liquid in his cup. It was supposed to be water since Eli was supposed to be driving home, but it tasted weird. He was pretty sure it'd been spiked- he really hoped it wasn't a very strong drug and he'd still be safe from the tiny sip he took, or at least safe enough to not take any invitations to sleep with anyone or climb into any vehicles.

The only reason that Eli had even agreed to come to this thing was because he had to drive. He knew Kord would end up taking part in beer pong or get stuck helping out with keg stands… Eli rubbed his forehead tiredly, the loud music (or the drug in his drink) was giving him a headache, he dumped the beverage into the sink in the kitchen and marched up the stairs, hoping there would be an empty bedroom or a bathroom he could sit and sulk in.

He opened the first door in the hallway, quickly covering his eyes, shouting out an apology, then slammed the door shut. He now knew where Trixie was! She had obviously taken advantage of the free alcohol, then found Dana. The two were now happily using one of the many bedrooms in the house.

Eli was about to knock on the next door, the sound of vomiting let him know it was occupied. The more time Eli spent on the upper floor, the more he realized he had no ideas who's house he was in. Mario was the one that told him and the others to come, but Eli never learned the homeowner's name.

He found a door that was slightly ajar, he peaked in and slowly entered. The only thing in the room was a pile of jackets on a big bed. Eli sighed happily, at this point he was willing to risk taking a nap. He pulled his jacket off, threw it on the floor, and let himself fall onto the mattress. A solid mass under all the coats made him jump back up.

"I-is someone… under there…?" Eli cocked and eyebrow and pulled the blanket up, whoever was under there didn't seem very happy to be out of complete darkness. The person sat up and rubbed their eyes.

Eli froze for a second. He knew this guy from somewhere…

"Artha!" Eli called out. Artha responded to the name with a slight jump. He yawned and tilted his head slightly.

"Do… I… know you?" His words were slightly slurred.

"Dude, we were like best friends last year until you moved to go to some fancy-shmancy school…" Eli gave the other boy a pat on the shoulder. Artha glanced at the hand, his eyes brightening slightly as he remembered his time with the Shane.

"Bro!" Artha threw his arms over his head, then proceeded to throw them around Eli's shoulders. "It… it'z sa good to shee yaaaaaa…" Artha giggled as he slumped against Eli.

"Damn, we should probably get you home…" Eli shifted and lifted Artha up, leaning him against his shoulder.

It took a lot of effort to drag the boy down the stairs and through the busy house, there was a lot of alcohol-induced singing coming from him as well, but they eventually made it to a clear hallway, the front door was only a few feet away.

"Come on buddy, we're almost to my car, then you can take a nice nap after tellig me where you live." Eli grunted as he adjusted Artha, who had gone completely limp and was now sagging down Eli's arm.

"Hey…. Ellie…" Artha yawned and forced his weight further onto Eli. "You efer been kissed unber a miss…" Artha stopped, trying to think about how to pronounce the word. "mistlytoe!" Artha sang as he remembered the word.

"No… but, that doesn't really matter." Eli tried to continue walking, yelping slightly when Artha grabbed his wrist. "D-dude!" Eli panicked and dug his heels into the carpet. Being dragged by someone drunk was never a good thing.

"I just… shaw somefing when i firth got 'ere…." Artha grunted as he gave Eli another harsh tug, the Shane fell into the laundry room at the end of the hall, the exact opposite direction he wanted to go. He pulled himself off the floor and leaned against the washing machine, unable to step away before Artha trapped him, planting his hands on either side of Eli's hips.

"Dude! Back off-" Eli tried to shove Artha away but was stopped by lips being forced onto his own. Eli whined slightly, shocked at the action. The taste of alcohol was heavy in the other boy's mouth.

Eli gapsed when Artha slipped a cold hand under his shirt, Artha took the opportunity to try and slip his tongue into Eli's mouth.

"Welp, that was fun but we should be going!" Eli quickly grabbed Artha by the shoulders, pushed him away, then continued dragging him down the hallway. Artha continued to laugh and sing the entire way out the door, constantly asking why Eli's cheeks were so red. Eli simply pouted and shoved his keys into the ignition before driving off with the drunken boy, he was sure Kord and Trixie could find rides home for themselves or could stay the night. He was also sure that Artha wouldn't mind sleeping at his house for the night.


	4. Junjie and Eli

Eli sighed happily, looking at the tiny tree the gang had set up. It was maybe a foot or two tall, and didn't look anything like what Eli was used to on the surface, but, it still flooded him with that christmasy feeling.

"I still do not understand the point of this..." Junjie crossed his arms and stared at the tiny plastic plant. Burpy and the other slugs- even Juju- were happily throwing and placing tiny decorations on the three, Trixie helping them out with the task.

"It's just, christmasy stuff..." Eli shrugged, thankful that the term was used both on the surface and in Slugterra, it made things a lot easier for him. "People put up big ol' trees, have big dinners, spend time with people that are important to them. Then they put gifts under the tree and open them up on christmas morning." He shrugged, giving the best explanation he could, it seemed to confuse Junjie even more.

"There's mistletoe as well~" Trixie chimed in, tossing a bundle of leaves to Eli before picking up a box of broken ornaments and walking to the garage to throw them away.

"Mistletoe?" Junjie tilted his head. Eli still found it hard to believe that the Eastern Caverns didn't have christmas.

"Yeah, when two people stand under it they gotta kiss. Kind of a dumb tradition if you ask me." Eli held the fake plant in his palm and shrugged. Junjie took the decoration and looked it over, Eli turned his attention away to admire the little tree that was now fully set up. He tried to stand up to plug in the lights, but something caught his arm and made him spin around. With a sharp tug Junjie pulled Eli down and gave him a firm kiss on the lips, holding the itty bitty plant above both their heads.


	5. Pronto and Erin

**this is one for tattertotminion on deviantart/askerinpulse on tumblr!**

* * *

><p>Pronto kept his arms crossed and his lower lip stuck out in a pout.<p>

"How dare those no name nobodies insult the fabulous Pronto!" The mole shouted out, sticking his face further and further into his scarf, boiling over with more rage than anybody as short as him should be able to handle. Erin simply shook her head at his ranting and continued preparing lunch.

She figured she let Pronto go on and on about his problems long enough, the poor little guy must've been getting tired by that point.

As Pronto muttered profanity under his breath Erin quickly plucked a piece of mistletoe from her pocket and held it over his head, the mole didn't even notice the action until lips were pressed to his cheek for a few seconds. Stunned for a moment he watched Erin walk by with the tiniest little smirk, he soon relaxed and forgot his rage after the kiss. Immediately soothed by the wonderful girl.


	6. Mario and Eli

**it's the middle of the night, alright. that's my excuse in case there's any obvious errors...**

* * *

><p>This was the one time Eli felt a bit of regret for helping out friends whenever they needed him, despite his own wants and schedule..<p>

It was christmas eve, and here he was. Helping out Mario at the pizza shop.

Eli thought it would be dead since everyone would be busy with families- and he was right for the morning and the afternoon, but the second light faded from the outside, teenagers and adults began gathering for their late night parties, meaning the two of them were constantly on call. Constantly racing around the little kitchen.

Luckily Eli had gotten very thorough training before agreeing to help out. Even with the correct knowledge on making pizza he had gotten stressed out and didn't watch where he stepped sometimes, which resulted in him constantly slipping -possibly falling- and Mario simply stepping over him in a rush.

* * *

><p>"Oh god..." Mario breathed as he rested against the counter, wiping his forehead with a rag. Eli soon joined him but decided he found more comfort sitting on the floor with his back against the many cupboards under the counter. The two of them finally getting a rest as business had slowed to a standstill.<p>

"How long 'til we close up?" Eli asked, his breath heavy and loud. Mario took a quick glance at his watch and his eyes brightened.

"Right now, actually." Eli nearly cheered at those precious words. "2:00 am, I'm sure most people have gone to bed by now or are passed out drunk." Mario chuckled at his own comment as Eli stood, giving a grin of his own in reply. The teenager stretched and yawned the second he got his feet planted.

"Thank goodness..." Eli tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes, he blinked hard a few times but could barely fight his eyelids from sagging. With all the hard work, Eli didn't realize how tired he'd gotten.

"Hey, Eli." Mario began. "Thanks for helping me out tonight."

"Hm? Oh, it's..." Eli yawned again, even Burpy heaved a breath in his sleep from a shelf nearby. "It's no problem. Happy to-" Eli's words were cut off by something stopping his lips. Cheeks instantly lit on fire, Eli staring at the closed eyes of the one and only Mario Bravado. The older man eventually stepped back, swung the sweat rag over his shoulder, then walked away whistling after giving a small chuckled. Eli put a hand over his mouth, still feeling the other's lips on his own.

"Been waiting to do that all night!" Mario called as he opened the door to the resteraunt, he then pointed up before stepping out. Eli had to do a double take, taking a single glance, then actually turning his entire head upwards.

Fucking mistletoe...


	7. Kord and Lydia

**this one is for xephercross on tumblr!**

* * *

><p>Lydia was fidgeting non-stop, nervous about approaching the larger troll. She was sure she picked ou the perfect gift for him!<p>

Well... sort of...

Kord never really talked about things he wanted. Usually if there was someting he thought would be cool to have, he'd just make it!

* * *

><p>Lydia would try asking him what he'd want for christmas, Kord would simply shrug and say he didn't want anything. There was one time she had gotten an answer of course... she caught him just before lunch, the trolls hunger had gotten to his brain.<p>

"Well, if ya really want to give me a gift... How about a chocolate bar or someting as a super early gift?" He gave a joking smile from where he lay under Wy-8 with is response.

* * *

><p>Lydia pouted at the memory. She did love the big blue teddy bear, but, his sense of humour could get in the way sometimes...<p>

Eyes fell to the box in her hands. Green wrapping paper with a pretty red bow. She had to admit, she bought the gift on a whim. The two had been walking through the mall, Lydia saw Kord's gaze linger on an item in the window of a shop for more than a second. Lydia instantly excused herself to the washroom and snuck into the store when he wasn't looking.

Now here she was, having second thoughts. He was probably just looking at the thing because it was so dumb. Oh no, she messed up big time! She started getting more and more nervous until something startled her with a tap on the shoulder.

"Hey, Lydia! Merry christmas!" Kord hugged the smaller troll tightly, completely engulfing her in his muscle covered form.

"Merry christmas." She replied back with a smile. "I-I got you a gift! I hope you like it!" She shoved the box forward and refused to look up at him. Kord took the box and looked it over. When Lydia had held it it seemed to be quite a big box, but in Kord's mighty grip it looked pathetically small.

He undid the bow, pulled the paper off, opened the box...

and gazed in with a gentle sigh.

"It's perfect!" He smiled and pulled out the tiny rammstone plushie. The fabric was soft, and when given a squeeze it gave a cute little squeak. Kord had seen it in the store and thought about buying it for himself for a gift, but he had other errands to run at that time, like buying Lydia's gift. Plus, he had just barely enough gold for his own shopping, he couldn't afford any treats or add ons for himself besides a stick of gum.

Kord led her into another room and told her to close her eyes, then bent down and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. Lydia's face lit up as red as a cavetroll's face could be- more of a purple tinge than red...

When they seperated Lydia hid her face in her hands and tried to will her heartbeat to slow down, Kord chuckled at the girl's reaction and gave her another peck on the cheek, not bothering to point out the cheap mistletoe he had bougt just for that.


	8. Trixie and Dana

Trixie hummed, trying her best to focus on the book she was reading. The sounds of the forest and jungle constantly catching her attention.

Still, it was better than at the hideout...

The boys had decided to have a 'christmas pillow fight', which did not sit well with the redhead's already _massive_ headache. She made a quick getaway in the mess of feathers and stuffing, she was now close to the northern end of slugterra.

She put her book down for a second to try and heat her arms up. It was pretty uncommon for Slugterra to get cold, it didn't exactly make sense either-but everytime around christmas it got rather chilly for a few weeks. Trixie of course had wanted to get out so quickly she completely forgot to grab a jacket.

A puff of breath was sent into her hands, she clutched them close to her chest to try and warm them up before returning to her book, still shivering slightly as the breezes gently swept by.

Trixie could barely sit up after fifteen minutes. Apparently sitting in the freezing cold was _not_ a good remedy for headaches. She was now laying on her back on a freezing rock, shivering up a storm. She tried closing her eyes but the pounding in her head didn't quit. She would've fallen asleep if it weren't for someone approaching her. She didn't catch the footsteps as this person was known for their skills in stealth.

"Hey..." Trixie jumped and sat up. "What the hell are you doing out here?" Dana asked, quirking and eyebrow.

"N-nothing..." Trixie mentally slapped herself for stuttering through the cold. Dana sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Here." She held out a jacket very similar to her own. Dana wore a black jacket with fur around the hood, the one she was holding out to Trixie was purple and had fur around the ends of the sleeves as well.

"I-I don't n-need it-t" Trixie sniffled and picked up her book to walk away, but, with the sudden motion of standing he felt sicker than ever, having to stop and gather herself. "S-s-see... I'm-m f-f-f-f-fine." She felt like she was growing slightly faint, the thunderous sneeze that shot out of her face did nothing to help.

"Goddammit, you made yourself sick!" Dana rolled her eyes and forced the jacket onto the redhead. "Listen, I know we've had our differences but you gotta let me help you out!" Dana scolded as she forced Trixie's arms through the sleeves and pulled the hood up tight over her head, she even took the girl's book to carry it. Trixie kept her gaze locked to the ground and sniffled again. "Ugh... come on." Dana shook her head and grabbed Trixie's hand to lead her home.

"Hey... Dana... thanks..." Trixie managed to speak clearly after the jacket warmed her up a bit. She held tightly to the warmth of Dana's gloved hands, happy that she could feel at least half of her fingers.

Trixie nearly fell asleep twice on the walk home, Dana shook her awake before she fell asleep the first time, the second time she let Trixie wander less than half awake, she woke herself up with a collision with a tree. Luckily her face was already flushed so Dana couldn't completely see how embarrassed the was.

Trixie hated to admit it, but the rest of the walk home was kind of fun after that incident. Her and Dana eventually stopped with the silent game and kept pace with each other, happily chatting along the way. Trixie was actually dissapointed when they reached the hideout. She listened through the door and didn't hear anything, the boys must've grown tired and quit with the pillow fight.

"Well, I'll see ya later." Dana gave a wave before turning to step away, Trixie caught her wrist.

"Wait!" The redhead gave a tug to the other and pulled her close enough to kiss her on the cheek. Dana gave a confused look, to which Trixie simply pointed up and smirked. "Mistletoe~"

Dana's gaze softened when she saw the little bundle of leaves hanging in the doorway. She really wished Trixie wasn't sick so she could give her a _proper_ kiss.

Eventually the two parted, Dana walked away into the underground world, returning the book and letting the other girl keep the jacket, Trixie went inside. The second she closed the door she sighed contently then sneezed loudly, a pillow was sent her way, hitting he square in the face. She growled and glared at the three guy's piled on the couch. Eli put a finger up to his lips to signal her to be quiet. Apparently she almost missed movie night...


	9. Thaddius and War

**this was a prompt from an anon on tumblr, however war is owned by my friend booboo! (dystopianutahraptor on here and tumblr, maizooniren on deviantart!)**

* * *

><p>War had tried many times to get Thaddius' attention. The man had suddenly buried himself in work up to a point that couldn't of been healthy. He stopped coming to bed, falling asleep at his desk. Whenever War looked at she'd see him rubbing that back of his neck or stretching his back out, he seemed to wince slightly when twisting his body or standing up.<p>

War had tried to give the man gentle massages as he worked, he'd usually allow it for a short while, but would immediately shake her off the second he began feeling relaxed by her touches. He had work to do goddammit, he couldn't waste time on stuff like that. No matter how much he loved the woman he needed to all of his focus on one subject, that one subject being piles of paperwork.

She put up with his lack of attention for awhile, but at this point she'd had enough.

Blakk was minding his own business when the doors to his office opened quickly, War stepped in and approached the man's desk. Thaddius quirked an eyebrow at the woman's entrance and put down his work to listen to a possible rant.

Instead of saying anything War simply pulled a tiny bundle of leaves out of her pocket and held them over the man's head. Before he could ask she quickly leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the lips, holding their position for half a minute.

Once they seperated she leaned forward again and whispered into his ear.

"Come to bed, T'adi..." She whispered before sauntering away, only giving a single glance back with the tiniest hint of a grin before she stepped out of the large doors.


	10. Eli and Trixie

Eli and Trixie continued decorating the hideout, the tree had been set up and they were now working on putting up lights and streamers, usually the team wouldn't put this much effort into decorating, but, eli insisted that they have a little party and invite some of their friends over.

Things were going well at first, until they found a box of tinsel they had missed when decorating the tree. It had started with Eli seeing how many of the silver strings he could drape over Trixie's pigtails, then she fought back by elbowing him in the ribs. They eventually shifted into a pillow fight.

After hitting Trixie pretty hard with one of the more solid pillows in the hideout, he retreated outside to avoid the redheads wrath. He ended up sitting behind a rock for a good ten minutes before going back inside to see that Trixie had given up on the fight and decided to sit on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate. He jumped over the back of the sofa and landed on the the opposite end as her. There was silence for a few minutes before Eli got bored of sitting in one spot, he tilted his head back to stretch his neck and his vision caught on something small and green hanging above their heads.

Mistletoe.

"Uhh..." Eli quirked and eyebrow, he didn't remember either of them hanging it up. He figured Pronto or Kord had done it when the two weren't looking to make the party more 'interesting'. Trixie's gaze joined Eli's, she looked up and noticed the plant. The two of them then looked at each other...

Then left the room laughing.

Haha, no fuckin way were they kissing, that'd be stupid.

* * *

><p><strong>a bunch of people on here and tumblr have asked me to do eli and trixie for this, figured i might as well get it out of the way so no one bothers me about it anymore.<strong>

**also figured this would be a good time to say that elixie is probably one of the few slugterra ships that makes me cringe-in other words i hate it. a lot. always have, always will. sorry but also not sorry lmao**

**but listen, before people get pissy-i don't care if u ship it or not like do whatever the hell u want, just try and keep elixie away from me so no one ends up in some idiotic ''''shipping war'''' because i don't like a pairing that u do**

**so basically, be mature, respect my opinion and i'll respect urs. nobody has to get angry or get hurt as long as we agree to disagree, alright?**

**thank u for ur time.**


	11. Eli and Dana

"Get out here!" Eli shouted, Dana was back to her old tricks, stealing and causing general havoc to the subterranean world. He tapped his foot impatiently and kept his blaster at the ready by his side. It was almost christmas, he had really hoped she'd find the kindness in her heart to drop this stupid robber stuff. "Don't you think it'd be a lot easier to just _buy_ christmas gifts instead of stealing them!" He raised his voice and planted his hands on his hips with a disapproving glare.

"You'd think that, but this way there aren't any lines!" Dana peered out of the hole she was hidden in, the rocks giving her good protection from the Shane. Eli gave an exasperated sigh and shook his head. Dana could actually _hear _him rolling his eyes, triggering a silent laugh from her as she climbed down to a lower cliff. "Come on~ Lighten up!" She nearly sang the phrase as she finally hopped down to the ground below, Eli immediately put his hand over his blaster, ready to draw at any sudden movements or attacks.

"Dana. I know you're better than this, okay! Just return everything and give up being a crook already..." Eli tried to plead. Dana thought for a moment before shrugging her shoulders.

"Nah." She stated simply, Eli furrowed his eyebrows. He stiffened as the woman began walking forward. "Catch." The word gave poor warning to the Shane before a tiny decoration was thrown at him.

"Mistletoe?" Eli cocked his head to the side after catching the little plant, not paying enough attention to stop Dana from planting a kiss on his cheek. Eli whipped around to see her walking off.

"Don't think anything of it, just stay out of my way, alright?" Dana looked over her shoulder and smirked before disappearing into the trees with a line of arachnet silk. Eli's hand steadily went up to his cheek where he could still feel her lips, he shook his head with the tiniest smile, before sighing and heading in the opposite direction.


	12. Kord and Eli

**i'm gonna apologize for the lack of updates, i recently got my drawing tablet fixed so i've been catching up on art!**

**of course that isn't the only reason: while i have been getting better with my physical health thanks to physio therapy, my mental/emotional health is absolutely horrible, i can't find the motive to write things unless i really want to... hence the personal stuff i've been doing... but! hopefully i can get my buns in gear and work! sorry for any and all delays!**

**i also want to take this chance to thank everybody who has been reading this and giving me prompts, it means the world to me that people want to see me write, that they read what i do! thank u all so much!**

**if u want to see more of my stuff (mostly art, don't post much writing outside of here) then check me out on tumblr at princeofmints, or check me out on deviantart as tv-headache!**

**thank u all again! hope u continue enjoying and reading the stories!**

* * *

><p>"Hey! Kord!" Eli rushed into the garage, taking one step in to see Kord with his nose stuck in the inside of a mechabeast like a good book. "Kord!" Eli tried calling again, no reply.<p>

Eli took a few steps closer and leaned down to see the look of pure concentration on the cavetroll's face, showing no sign of loosing his focus as he worked on the mechanics of the robotic beast.

"Hey!" Eli tried shouting a little louder, Kord simply grunted, not looking away from his work. Eli and him were the only ones home, and the human was _desperate_ for attention, he'd watched Large Hero 7 at least four times, and beat his favourite games at least three times each.

He wrapped his arms around Kord's neck and rested his head on the troll's shoulder, watching his large hands work with disinterest. Eli tried seeing if he could annoy Kord into paying attention to him by humming tunes in his ear. Eventually those hums turned into whistling, which eventually turned into Eli singing a few songs acapella. The boy soon gave up on trying to be subtle, and decided to be as loud as possible.

"_PUSH! PLAY! STOP! REWIND! YOU DROWN YOUR HEROS IN RED WINE!_" Eli began singing as loud as he could. Practically yelling it. This couldn't of been good for the troll's hearing as the boy was kind of a horrible singer, even Eli knew his voice kind of sounded like a dying bird changing pitch every second.

Burpy and the other slugs were sitting in the hideout, quietly whimpering and growling at the horrible sounds, begging that the troll would show the boy attention _soon _to shut him up.

"Eli!" Kord eventually slammed the engine shut, whipping around to glare daggers at the teenager who was in the middle of a one person concert. Eli immediately stopped with his melody and flinched under the troll's hate filled stare. "Can I please just work for one second?!" The troll stood up and towered over the boy, Eli felt chills run down his spine, completely from fear that he'd pissed off Kord more than he usually did.

"I'm sorry!" Eli tried to apologize as Kord picked Eli up by the back of his shirt like a kitten and dropped him back into the hideout. The boy pouted and whined once his feet hit the ground and Kord looked down on him disapprovingly. Before Eli could make another comment to try and cheer the cavetroll up, Kord leaned down and kissed Eli on the forehead.

"That's for ignoring the mistletoe earlier." Kord quickly added in before slamming the garage door shut.

Well, _that _expained why he was so upset... Eli almost felt guilty now.


	13. Kord and Trixie

Nobody noticed, or at least nobody commented on how Trixie was following Kord around. She didn't expect the temperature to drop so much as the evening passed, so she had left her jacket at home. Eli offered to lend his to her or to run home and grab hers, but, Trixie declined. She instead made work of staying close to Kord to try and steal a bit of his body warmth. The guy was like a big blue furnace...

Kord didn't notice that the redhead had gotten a lazy grip on his arm, now leaning against him while she tried not to fall asleep and fall over. The troll waved goodbye to the person he was talking to and attempted to take a step, the slight tug on his arm stopping him from moving any further.

"Yo, Trix..." Kord chuckled and shifted his arm to wake the woman, she blinked tiredly but eventually stood up straight. She stretched her arms over her head with a yawn and instantly returned to shivering, a few small steps closer to the cavetroll fixed that almost immediately.

"Hm...?" She hummed curiously at her friend, not sure why he had to wake her up, she was having a very nice dream...

"You alright? You look a little... tired..." Kord cocked and eyebrow to the smaller form looking up at him.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Trixie crossed her arms and felt a chill run up her spine.

"You still cold?"

Dammit.

"No, I'm not cold." Trixie kept a glare locked to the floor.

"Why didn't you just let Eli go and get your jacket for you?" Kord sighed and crossed his arms.

"I told you I'm fine." She began rubbing her arms as slowly as she could, trying to get friction and heat without it being noticed.

"Trix-"

"Fine! I'm freezing!" Trixie admitted and blew a strand of hair out of her face. "I just... I just didn't want Eli to have to miss something here because I was too stupid to bring my own jacket!" Trixie motioned out to the surrounding party as she spoke. Kord shook his head at the woman's worries and gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"Come on, there's a heater over there..." Kord pointed over his shoulder, Trixie's gaze followed and landed on the device in question. Her steps were drowned out by the rumble of the party as she walked quickly to the corner of the room, she practically threw herself at the wall next to the heater. Kord couldn't help but chuckle as he joined her, planting a quick kiss on the corner of her mouth before leaning next to her.

"Merry christmas, Trixie." The redhead looked up and felt a small smile creep to her lips upon seeing the mistletoe.


	14. Juju and Burpy

**this one was a prompt from PLAINAWESOME here on ff! i don't think i ever would've thought of doing something like this, but it was too cute of a thought to pass up!**

* * *

><p>Burpy still had a lot to teach the other infurnus, Juju was just as confused by Slugterra as his master was.<p>

The two orange slugs hopped around the beams within the hideout's ceiling, chirping to one another and watching over the party below. Burpy had to admit, he was used to bigger parties on the surface. Eli's mom would throw them all the time or be invited to them, then the teenager would be dragged along and Burpy would often follow as quietly as he could. The large groups of people would quickly tire out Eli and he'd grow bored as he had nothing to do, Burpy on the other hand liked listening to the chatter and watching humans interact- they're such funny creatures...

Burpy continued trying to explain all the elements of 'christmas' to Juju, but was interupted by a confused squeak. Red eyes soon traveled down to where the slingers mingled.

Junjie and Trixie had gotten caught under the mistletoe, Trixie gave the taller slinger a kiss on the cheek, followed by laughing at his confused expression. Juju's gaze traveled back up to his only current form of company.

Burpy didn't notice the other staring at him at first, but when he did he immediately refocused on explaining traditions. He quickly finished going over who Santa was, and switched to why people kiss under weird bundles of green leaves with white berries- he even took a second to explain that the plants with **red** berries were _not_ mistletoe. Red berries are holly. White berries are mistletoe, _**big difference. Do NOT mix them up.**_ The slug was _very_ clear about that.

While Burpy continued going over the silly tradition, Juju continued watching the small group interact. Neither slug could hear what was being said, but they'd both jump slightly when someone suddenly laughed loudly or made some other weird noise at a high volume. Juju grumbled, feeling bored of just watching. He wanted to feel what christmas was. Without giving Burpy time to react the eastern-infurnus leaned over and pecked Burpy on the mouth, the Shane's slug froze up and squeaked quite loudly at the action. Burpy flattened his antennae shyly against his head and smiled to the other slug. Juju didn't understand what the big deal was, it was just a tradition Burpy told him about... but, he still smiled back to the other infurnus, finding how embarrassed he was to be quite... cute.


	15. Burpy and Eli

**human!burpy for this one!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Burpy had seen the weird kissing tradition all the time up on the surface! When Will went up to visit sometimes he'd see the man pull his spouse under the small plant and give them a peck on the lips. Sometimes he'd hold them for a long time, other times it was just a quick kiss and they'd laugh afterwards. Burpy thought it was funny at first, but, once he learned what kisses meant to human's he started finding it a little strange.<p>

Why would humans use such a romantic gesture for something seen as a silly game...?

The slug usually didn't pay attention to mistletoe, as the other slugs didn't take part in that tradition. But, things were sure to be different after the pit incident. Now that Burpy was a human, he was sure to be forced into doing strange little human things.

He knew Eli wasn't interested in romantic antics like mistletoe, so he thought he was safe. Kord ruined that plan... the cavetroll _insisted_ on hanging up the little decoration. (He was only given the okay after Pronto scolded him on the fact he hung up _holly_, not mistletoe. The mole actually made him run back out to a small shop to pick up a bundle of leaves with **white** berries, **not** red.)

It had been three hours since the decoration was hung up, nobody walked underneath it yet.

Five hours passed and Kord had found himself absentmindedly standing under the plant as he worked on a crossword. Eli took advantage of it and jumped onto the cavetroll's back from behind. Kord struggled to knock the boy off as his cheek was bombarded with kisses betwen bursts of laughter.

Things calmed down after six hours. Trixie had called Brodie over and the two went up to the redhead's room to hang out. Brodie was pretty impressed with the decorations hanging around the hideout, although after complimenting the job they had done with all the christmassy lights she proceeded to say how her house's hanukkah decor was _way _better.

Seven hours. Burpy had figured everyone had forgotten about the decoration, so he relaxed. He sat down on the couch and pulled out a book that Eli had given him to improve his reading. The writing was pretty complicated- plenty of big words- but, the font was large and easy on his eyes. Back when he was a slug all writing was pretty big to him, so he'd need awhile to get used to everythig being tiny all of a sudden.

Eli stretched his arms over his head and sat next to the orange haired man.

"So..." Eli started the statement with a content sigh. "Your first christmas as a human, excited?" Eli chuckled a bit and nudged Burpy with his elbow. Burpy nodded his head quickly and gave a squeak of agreement.

Silence fell upon them again.

Eventually Pronto went off to bed.

Kord checked up on the girls to find them both curled up on Trixie's bed. He then wandered to the garage to work on mechas.

Eli and Burpy were left alone for a bit, neither of them speaking unless Burpy needed help reading certain words or didn't understand what they meant.

Kord interrupted the english lessons to inform them he was off to bed as well. Now, the two of them truly were alone now.

Eli sighed and brushed his bangs out of his face, a thin layer of sweater covered his brow causing the navy locks to stick to his forehead.

"... Hey, Burpy?" Burpy's concentration snapped away from his book to the boy when he heard him speak.

"Yeah?" The slug finally spoke after keeping quiet for several hours. (This wasn't uncommon for him, as he could still barely speak like a human. His words often came out as chirps or an ancient language lost to humans. Eli assumed it was like the human version of shadowclan or slug-speak.)

"Merry christmas, Burpy..." Eli whispered before leaning forward and kissing the corner of the taller man's mouth. Burpy made a surprised squeak as he breathed in sharply. Eli smiled before slowly leaning away and heading upstairs. "Goodnight!" He called over his shoulder and yawned, leaving Burpy to think about that feeling that lingered on the edge of his lips.

Burpy was certain he was used to all kinds of heat, but the burning feeling in his cheeks was almost too much for him to handle...


	16. Eli and Gabe

**aaand here's the pairing that got the most requests! gabe and eli ended up with nearly four requests...**

* * *

><p>"Gabe!" Eli planted his hands firmly on his hips, feeling a little betrayed that the man had left the party so early. He tried to call the name again but was still met with no repsonse.<p>

The entire gang had been invited to a huge party within one of the many caverns, it took a bit of effort but eventually everyone agreed to go. However, staying the entire time was not something that had been required.

Eli kind of expected the man to leave early actually, loud sounds and huge crowds didn't tend to sit well with him.

It wasn't the fact he left that had gotten to the boy, more the fact that Eli was never told about it. Even a tap on the shoulder would've been enough to tell him... a text even!

Eli sighed deeply and began weaving between drunken party goers who mingled within the crowded hall. He was barely able to squeeze through to the front door, the glass seemed to shake as the music boomed from speakers set up all around.

The headache didn't hit until he was outside and fully away from the life of the celebration. Clean air and muffled silence struck him like a truck, his head spun before clearing.

The cool air was nice as well, the heat of the building and bodies that surrounded him prior was beginning to slip away. He felt the sweat that coated his body create a sweet cooling blanket.

Eli grumbled as a shiver ran up his spine, he tried really hard to not think about the fact that he'd become too cold eventually. The air bit at him furiously after another couple minutes. He still couldn't find warmth of course, he needed to find his redheaded friend first.

Almost as if on cue he saw a head of redhair standing underneath a streetlight.

"Gabe!" Eli called out, the man jumped at the sound of his name and he turned. The look on his face was obviously a tired one, his eyes drooped and dark circles could be seen from a mile away. "You alright?" The teenager asked as he stood next to the other.

"I'm... I'm fine for the most part." Gabe sighed. "I'm sorry for not telling you I was leaving. It's just... the sound... the music... the people! It was all enough to give me a splitting headache..." To emphasize his words Gabe began rubbing at his forehead with the hand that wasn't tucked into his pocket.

"Ah, don't worry about it. I know how ya feel, it was almost too much for me..." Eli sighed happily. "So... were you just taking a break out here?"

"Sort of... I figured a walk would help me clear my mind before I headed home." Gabe ran a hand through his hair and pinned his bangs up with a clip with ease. He squinted to allow his right eye to adjust to the light that now flooded it, no longer blocked by locks of red.

"Well, if it's alright, I might catch a ride home with you if that's okay." Eli chuckled lightly, his head gave a painful throb as he spoke.

"I don't see why not. We can go now if you'd like. I figure my mind is clear enough to drive now." Gabe began walking away, only stopping for a brief moment to look over his shoulder to watch Eli trot up to him to catch up.

"Aren't you cold?" Eli asked after a few minutes, eyeing the man's bare arms as he rubbed his own.

"Aye, I am slightly. But, after working under less than undesirable conditions for a few years and living in rather poor style one learns to ignore feelings like that." Gabe spoke, his tone staying monotone all throughout the sentence, Eli felt a bit of guilt pick at his heart at hearing his friend had such a sad sounding past. Without thinking the teenager skipped ahead a few steps, turned around, an wrapped his arms around Gabe.

"E-Eli..." Gabe stopped, a little shocked at the sudden action. "May I ask... what you're doing?" The redhead tried to back away from the sudden sign of affection.

"I just..." Eli stepped away, hands planted firmly on Gabe's shoulders. "I feel bad for everything you've gone through. I promise you I'll give you the best possible future." Eli gave the sweetest smile he possible could. Gabe suddenly felt thankful for the dim lighting of the streets as he felt his cheeks heat up, meaning they were turning a dark red.

"Thank... thank you Eli. But, I assure you that now I have gotten my life together and I'm away from Blakk I am sure to have a bright future." Gabe smiled back, still feeling his cheeks burning. Eli let go of the taller man's shoulders, his hands slid down his arms before landing at his sides. Gabe stepped to the side and walked past Eli, the boy turned at the same time and the two walked side by side. Eli yawned, reminded of how tired he really was when the sound of the party came back to his attention. Gabe's mecha beast was easy to spot against the darkened night, the white and blue bear looking beast standing out against stained black terra. Eli didn't spot his own mecha beast until a few seconds after, the smaller form not as easy to see as the larger one.

Eli made Gabe stop before they could mount their rides. He stretched his arms above his head and looked up, stopping when he saw something kind of strange. The gang had parked their rides near some signs that signalled the space was reserved for the group.

Hanging from one of the signs was mistletoe. Gabe hadn't noticed it until he turned to speak to Eli. He completely forgot what he was going to say when his gaze followed Eli's, dark green orbs focusing on thise little leaves and white berries. Gabriel hadn't learned about the whole mistletoe tradition until earlier that month.

"Goddammit..." Gabe cursed, brows furrowing tightly. He yelped slightly when he felt something cold press against each of his cheeks. That was the only reaction he could give before Eli was standing on his tip-toes to catch Gabe's lips in a kiss. The younger of the two held onto the man's cheeks tightly, mostly for balance, but also to keep Gabe from turning away.

Gabe's eyes grew wide and his face practically lit up in flames with how hard he was blushing. He tried to lean away but was stopped by the beast behind him. The redhead immediately covered his face with his hands once they seperated, Eli standing back down at his regular height and grinning wide.

"Merry Christmas." Eli pulled Gabe's hands down and gave him another blush worthy peck on the lips before jumping onto his own mecha and quickly revving the engine to life.


	17. Scrapper and turday

**special thing for ro~~ (aka my best brobot)**

* * *

><p>Saturday wasn't really a christmas-oriented person. He'd usually spend the holidays with hs family, but as he grew older he shifted away from the small group. Took to doing his own thing.<p>

All he'd ever do for holidays was send cards out or call his parents. Then his gift to everyone else would be refraining from doing evil for the day of christmas, along with that he'd just sit around. Alone.

Of course... this year was different. He'd never thought he'd be spending a few days with a Shane.

Scrapper had insisted on staying with the man for the holidays, he happily agreed before realizing that meant he'd have to feed her for nearly three days...

Luckily for the villain the girl liked to head out to get her own food, so she'd disappear in the afternoons for a few hours before returning with a full belly, the two would then proceed to do strange things that couples do. Things that Saturday hadn't done for a very long time, he wasn't used to them but he enjoyed them quite a bit.

For now though, he was alone. It was Christmas Eve and Scrapper had decided she wanted to pay her brother a quick visit before returning back to Saturday's home. The silence had gotten to him a bit, he was used to hearing metal claws scraping against the floor for the past few days...

To get his mind off the strange silence he'd taken to watching horrible christmas movies on the large screen within his hideout. He wasn't really interested in them, just using them as background noise as he spaced out into his own thoughts.

This meant he'd never hear that familiar sound of familiar footsteps slowly coming towards him. He didn't notice anything until something was placed on top of his head. He reached up and carefully held it in front of his face after pinching it between his thumb and forefinger.

An itty bitty plant, green leaves with white berries. As he looked over the plant something pressed against his cheek quite forcefully. Scrapper gave a toothy grin when Saturday looked at her with slight shock before shifting to a friendly smile. She couldn't see it through the makeup he wore but she new his cheeks were lightly dusted with red.


	18. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

**welp. it's christmas. meaning these stories are now done! no longer taking mistletoe prompts!**

**thanks to everyone who stuck with me on this! sorry if i didn't get all the requests done... but! i'm still happy that i did this!**

**see u all next year hopefully with more holiday themed stories!**


End file.
